


A Life for a Life

by Neonpaws



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Human OC - Freeform, Male Orc - Freeform, female human - Freeform, orc oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonpaws/pseuds/Neonpaws
Summary: I just wanna take a shot at this. I'm just gonna post a teaser if it gets kudos or Comments then I'll add to it and make it into a full story. This also won't have any main characters from WOW.





	1. Chapter 1

This has become repetitive over the years. At first it was a Harmless act. She was small and weak, I was not. At first I felt like I should protect her, but we’re both in our early twenties, adults. There is no need for this week, but mature human to still find a way to crawl into **MY** bed when **SHE** is cold. Yet I find myself never stopping her.  
Her family took me in, when they should have killed me. She healed my wound and over time she healed something that weren’t physical. It’s Pathetic I’m attached to a human, fascinated with her even! She never used me, not even a little and since day one she gave me all her trust, with no strings or guidelines. She had lied for me and respected me , from the pits of hell and back she doesn’t even fear me in a way humans should.  
Even now I lay here on my side while she lays on hers, facing me. My large hand could easily grab her head to crush it, but I have her cheek cupped in my rough hand. He skin was always so soft, nothing an orc would ever have. Even as my large thumb brushes over the smooth skin she slept soundly not fearing any harm. It’s Infuriating.  
My hand slides from her face to her neck my fingers around the back my thumb on the carotid artery it would take no effort to close my hand and she would never wake up. This would never happen again, and I wouldn’t never worry about this stupid bond that has formed over the years.  
Yet I couldn’t do such a thing. Not to her.  
I move my hand away letting the tips of my fingers move to the front and follow the strong blood flow down to the center of her chest. The heart was light, beating slowly as she rested. Her core, what made her human was their heart. Something so small, and fragile. An orc wouldn’t understand what it is that made humans as they were. They were weak yet won many battles regardless. She was faced with vile behavior and aggression and she always showed kindness. Never once did she use my race as a reason, she never said anything negative about me even when I made her life a living hell.  
Her breathing became louder as she inhaled. It was panic from a nightmare. She would always say it's nothing, but her face crinkled as she mumbled. Self defense as she curled up and I pulled my hand away. The sound and sight of her ragged breath cause a primal instinct within me to stir.  
My own stomach tightened. It may have been from the nightmare, but I wanted those reactions to be my doing. What I would do if she would let me. Seeing it now, _with her pinned under my larger body. Ragged breath, sweat dripping down her pale face and delicate body._ Just a taste of that fantasy causes me to feel my own discomfort. A gasp broke the thought followed by a soft shaky voice.  
_“Gagum?”_


	2. First mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edict this yet.

His breath had stilled and his pupils shrunk. He was staring at her again while she slept. She had gotten used to it as he seemed to do it more and more over the years. If the nightmare didn’t wake her she probably wouldn’t have noticed but those dark brown eyes were staring into her green ones. It was a bit till the words setted in, three seconds roughly. A stubborn huff had left him and he rolled onto his other side.  
Meanwhile Atolie’s heat was pounding from her dream. It had been the same one for months and it always ended with her waking up in such a panic state. Taking a deep breath she centered herself. Seeking contact she curled up to the large orc’s back, his size dwarfing her in comparison, something that frightened people on average, but she found comfort in it, using it a way to feel hidden from her problems. He never took any action against her. Sure he teased her when younger, but quickly stopped when she chortled at an insult. Orc’s were a lot like people she noticed and Gagum was on a thin line. He was a young adult who was starved of his race’s culture. He was raised in the mountain with a human family and part of her knew he couldn’t stay. He needed to be with orcs not humans. Her heart hurt at the thought.  
The dream every time was he working with the Wolf pack her family had raised to be mounts. Trained to carry supplies and fight for one another. It was the Northern hunt. The one where they follow the shoveltusks during their migration. She was alone. solo leading the hunt with out Gagum. The full group of dire wolves hunting, the youngest wolf foolishly charged in without the pack. It was strong, but shoveltusks were large and the name wasn’t for show those tusks, pure ivory, always did damage. However the wolf didn’t even get close before the herd started to stampede into the cover of the mountains. It was snared. A weighted rope was thrown and much like a dramatic show the canine fell to the earth, yip followed by snarling the pack moved into defend the young member. The rest was a haze it changed every time she did something different, but in the end all the wolves were tied down and she was bruised up, pinned under a boot. Armored creatures, Too big to be humans, skin different shades and tones of green, tusks in there mouths. Orcs in the north. The only face she could recognized in the strangers was the one she was laying with. Standing next too the one that had her pinned under a boot, crushing her chest of all it’s air. It was Gagum who stared at her coldly with no emotion. It’s where she woke up.  
Her visions were a gift, that what her father said. She predicted landslides, herd movement’s, bandits and countless other things in the past, but always in the form of dreams. This time her mind wouldn’t leave the thought of her dearest friend betraying her.  
Everything would end.  
Maybe it was just the dream pushing her to chance it, to change it, but she raised her hands to his large back. He stiffened only a fraction. “I don’t care if you were staring again.” her voice on a trembling line. She had this nightmare meany times, but this was the first time she had seeked him out this much, “Could you just turn back around…” her voice soft and the sound of it was pitiful. He didn’t stay facing away as he always looked out for her and did anything she asked.  
She was now facing his chest and she curled up into him again her face into his warm skin while her hands were to either side of her cheeks. Tears in her eyes, she hid her face in him “There’s a clan moving from the south picking up orcs that live off the land around here and taking them in” She said stiffly and there was a second before a overly large hand laid on the back of her head. She didn’t need a vision to tell her how he’d take the news. “I already know you’re looking for them.” She added and that’s when his hand twitched. She felt her own hands tighten into fists against his chest. “I won’t stop you.” she said softly waiting for him to pull away and leave that second, yet the hand relaxed and it rubbed her red hair.  
“Not going anywhere.” he said simply as if the thought didn’t bug him. Oh how she hoped those words were true, but her heart broke when she thought of the dream. She knew she was going to be on her own and he would move on.  
Atolie looked up at him and almost busted into a full out sob, he was actually looking at her, listening, and concerned. The look on his face was puzzled and it made her heart hurt. She didn’t grasp how another could have her so twisted in her emotions, let alone him and as if she was brew ram doing tricks, he through her through another loop. She saw him as a friend, yet he crossed that line in one slow dragged out motions. His hand stayed on her head, but it pulled her up to where her gaze was. His lips touched hers those tusks locking there faces together keeping her from turning her head away, though with the shock it wasn’t like she was going to. He didn’t force it. He let go and pulled back giving her room to process how this was going. He didn’t move, yet she could feel with her fists on his chest the pounding of his heart. The fear he didn’t show, but felt. Dark green sneaking onto his face the more she stared at him wide eyes. Gagum’s eyes shifted to the side. “No reason to leave.” he softly said second guessing his own actions. It wasn’t till she unclenched her hands and grabbed his head with her palms on his cheeks pulling him down into another kiss. Eyes still teary from her emotional struggle, fueling an aggression inside him causing him to move his grip to her waist. Her small pink lips opened for a gasp, but was cut off as his tongue entered the new opening. The muffled sound that left her only encouraged him more, his grip tightening only a fraction before rolling over and putting his hands to either side of her pinning her under him on his bed. The kiss broke again and he looked down at her studying her. Atolie was red face, slightly out of breath as her heart pounded into her ears. Those small hands had retracted from him and were resting on her chest raising with each deep breath.  
He lowered to his elbows leaning down again, her arms lifting to wrap around his neck and their foreheads touch as they simply stared at each other with ragged breaths.  
“Gagum.” her voice soft and pitched with a tone she had never used. It ignited the instinct he was fighting, the urge it forming all reformed and blew down his defense as their lips met again shifting his weight to one arm as he pulled the other down her body. She was wearing one of his shirts as a nighty, his hand sliding over her now perky breasts earning a arch of her back into his touch and the muffle sounds from her mouth to his. The hand continued to her stomach, down to her waist sliding up the oversized shirt. Her skin soft like flower petals, the opposite of his rough hide. Her arms around his neck tightened as moved slowly feeling her skin and groping the curves as he stripped the shirt off. The female never stopped him her eyes closed as if she was savoring each touch.  
When his hands returned to her waist the kiss broke, but not for air, for confirmation. He didn't want to force her even if his mind was clouded with desire and his eyes filled with lust. She swallowed and nodded all he needed to remove the last of her clothing. Sitting back to take the sight in he growled and leaned down this time not to kiss her as he had before, but instead he was going to devour her. His arms hooked around her thighs and his hands gripped the inner, softer skin of them lifting them slightly as he bent down his tongue went up the soaked folds. It seemed she was easily enough excited though when he glanced up her hands were on her face laying back in embarrassment. Her skin was covered with goosebumps before he went back, lips on the soft flesh this time. Licking up the entrance and around the ball of nerves he earned small gasps and moans from her. Each sound encouraging him to go deeper pushing his large tongue inside of her and Atolie’s hands moved down gripped at his hair. Everything came naturally to him as he buried his face between her legs. She started to squirm more and her breath would hitch every so often her juices getting sweeter. He hungered for more, yet he needed his own relief and his primal instincts were calling for him to move on. Lowering her hips he noticed her huffing lightly and her face had adopted a warmer tone.  
He moved up and leaned over her again staring at that pretty face, that human face. Her green orbs were on his taupe ones those lashes slowly closed and open blinking but never looking away. “Atolie, I-” his words cut off as she locked those lips again. She could taste herself on those rough lips and her nads help him close to her, still in his hair. In need of no more encouragement he lowered his hand to his pants, soft fabric lowered to release a throbbing member large for any human, maybe even too much. Yet she didn’t flinch or backed out. Hell she didn’t even glance. Growing up around one another it wasn’t uncommon to see each other and she knew what she was getting into, even if it was her first time.  
Lifting her leg she hooked it around his waist and pulled him closer, inviting him to do it. A growl like sound left him as his hand grabbed the shafts and the head pushed on the dripping outer walls, a tasteful mix of saliva and female juices. It made her hungry for more. More kisses, more contact, more action. He didn’t deny her. The kiss roughened as he trust. There was no hesitation from him as he entered her not even when she let a cry out into the kiss, or when she moved her hands to his shoulders and gripped his flesh tightly. Teary eye she closed them and road out the pain while he stayed like that. Gagum wanted to move, it was so tempting to continue the movement in the soft tight walls that squeezed snugly on his solid member, the only thing that stopped him was the coppery smell in the air. His gaze searched her over looking for it as he didn’t know where it was coming from, until his eyes moved down to where they were connected. He hurt her and she was now bleeding yet she didn’t push him away. Those pain filled teary eyes opened again and her voice broke with a tremble, with a plea. “Gagum, please.” The look she gave him wasn’t one begging him to stop. It was the opposite and she knew what it was doing to him. Slowly his self control slipped and his hips started to move. He trusted as a somewhat slow pace, each earning small sounds, till he managed to hilt his full orc length. Once he felt her fully on him he let out a snarled and his hips moved back and slammed into her causing a cry of shock and slight pain come from her her nails marking his flesh of his shoulders.  
Atolie had started to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks as she toughed out his assault. He didn’t stop each thrust hard and powerful making her body bounce with each movement. The pain wasn’t bad. She knew it was going to be there and it wasn’t something she could simply ignore yet it seemed to add to the burning passion in her and she lifted her hips slightly to angle and as if he read her mind a large hand gripped her small waist and pulled her down as he trusted up. The cry’s that left her was no of pain and only earned a new thrust. His pace building and her body shaking. That fiery pit in her was boiling over till her muscles started to spasm around him. She had reached climax, yet he didn’t stop, he wasn’t close, nowhere near it. As she clenched around him he roughly turned her over, her own hands gripping at the sheets now, a small line of drool left her as she said his name again.  
He grunted at her in response his grip maybe too tight. Her pale skin darkened around his fingers that gripped her hip and right thigh. He didn’t hold back as her slicked walls made it easy to pound his hips into her. The sound of skin on skin would have filled the room if it wasn’t for her moans and pleads. Small “Gagum”, “More”, “Please”, and “Yes” left her tongue as she kept her hips up, yet rested her chest to the bed.  
He plowed her into a second orgasm her instinct to pull away as the over stimulation was becoming too much, yet his grip kept in in place. Primal need racing in him as his own climax was climing.  
He pulled her up, now gripping both thighs and buried his face into the back of her neck. While he held her up thrusting up into her leaving her helpless as he had his way. The pace was quick, uneven, rough and as his length twitched inside her, he opened his mouth and bit onto the curve of her neck and shoulder. Her body clenched harder on him, exhausted and sore from his large cock abusing her no longer virgin hole. Ropes of hot seed shot into her as she let her body tremble in his grasp. Silent scream lefter her followed by ragged breaths. He let the large load in her, enough that in the time that he was done pumping his seed in her it had leaked down his own sack, thick and creamy, barely transparent, resembling nothing of a human’s load, and the amount seemed enough for several men.  
Drifting back to his sense Gagum lowered her smaller body to the bed, she limply laid there, eyes half lidded and eyes dazed. He realized he had gotten carried away when he put a hand on her lower back and pulled out watching his potential offspring leak from the swollen pussy. There was small streams of blood in it and panic rose. Everywhere he grabbed her, had clear bruises and her neck, not only was it bruised but his tusks had punctured and drew blood. “Atolie….” he started, but her breaths had slowed during his survey of damage and she had lost Consciousness. Not being able to clearly remember what he done, but seeing the marks on her soft flesh made his stone heart drop. He had gone too far.


End file.
